Servers are an important component to many computer networks, connecting many work stations, or clients, to a centralized source of software, memory, and system management. While servers provide many benefits in terms of cost and simplicity of linking of work stations, server failure may result in numerous clients becoming inoperative. Troubleshooting server failure is a difficult task. Often the end user of a server does not have the technical savvy to determine the cause of the server's failure and bring the server back on line. Some servers are “headless” meaning that they do not have a monitor or other user interface connected to them. Therefore, it is standard practice for an end user to simply send a server back to the manufacturer for service rather than attempt to fix it on site. While the server is out for repairs, an entire network may be rendered useless.